A New Twist
by Faea
Summary: Something silly from a discussion that I had seen. Feel free to make comments. I just though it was cute.


My name is denim umbra-walker. I got my name because I travel the penumbra from Caern to Caern as a messenger. I would travel the real world more, but no one ever really taught me human society. I was born an orphaned wolf in northern Africa. The red talon took me in when I became a Garou. But it was clear I was not one of them, so they sent me to the nearest other tribe, the stargazers. I wasn't one of them either. I wasn't a lot of things I found out. I liked stories but I'm not a galliard either. It wasn't hard to figure out I'm a theurge, and I get teased a lot about looking more like a mutt than a wolf. Thus I was sent to Cairo to be with the Bone Gnawers. They were much more fun, but alas I wasn't one of them either. It was a loner passing through that nailed my tribe. Silent Strider. Having passed my Rite of Passage I joined him on his quests. Gerome Quick-Tail was more akin to traveling in North America, thus this is where I received most of my training. And I stick around mostly.

I'm not useless in battle, but I prefer a good party. I learned much about things in the Garou world, but never had much more than that basic training I received from the Bone Gnawers in the human world. It's easier to just avoid it unless you have a friend. Though vampires can be fun to play with if you run across them.

Anyways, onto the story. I have done many things, and have seen much. One of the most unusual I encountered was in a small city in Canada. You know how you always get the smell of a Garou before you see them, then you sort of mentally prep yourself for the formal stuff like proper greetings. Well this guy smelled…. wrong. I met a Gurahl once, and she smelled funny, but not like this guy. He smelled of change, and of dirt. He was tall and lanky, leaning up against the side of a brick building. His clothing reminded me of the Bone Gnawers. His head was bowed and his long golden hair was dirty and blowing in the wind. He seemed at peace.

Curiosity killed the cat so I'm told. I've also been told I'm worse than a Nuweshia at times. I approached slowly, cautiously and out in the open. I didn't want him to feel threatened by me. Of course my clothes are little better. Things that were given to me along time ago. An old trench coat, tee shirt with a torn skirt and shoes that had more holes in them than, as Gerome would say, Kellogg's got cornflakes. Not that I know what that means, but it sounds funny. I prefer going barefoot anyways.

He lifted his head and watched me with one brown eye. That look said so much. Clear, intelligent, and no signs of fear. I walked up to him and offered my hand as I have seen so many humans do. He smiled and still didn't move.

"My name is Denim," I offered. At this point beginning to wonder about the whole situation.

"My name is Oak Deep-root." He replied softly. His voice was so soft and deep it was almost musical. Again there was nothing about him that spoke fear or offence.

"You are not Garou." I commented with a quick glance around to make sure no one could hear us.

"I am not." He agreed easily.

Still confused I bluntly asked, "What are you?"

He smiled back, apparently very amused. "I am a watcher."

"Of what?"

Upon hearing my words he stood up fully. I took a step back still very curious and confused. "Would you like to see strider?"

The fact that he knew my tribe without asking sent alarm bells in my head. He wanted me to come with him didn't help. This was very likely a trap. Yet somehow I did not feel threatened by him. So cautiously I followed.

He led me into the woods. We walked for what seemed forever. Not that I minded, I love the forests and all natural lands of Gaia. He didn't object when I took to my lupus form so I could enjoy it more. I felt good, like a pup again, sniffing at everything as we went. To anyone who passed us we appeared as owner and dog out for a walk.

He stopped when we reached a clearing high on the side of a hill. As I sat down besides him and looked I saw I could look down on the Sept of Green Tear's Caern with no problems. I could see everything that went on. It was close enough to see the individual Garou and Kinfolk wandering about their daily tasks.

"You watch the local Caern…?" I asked turning to him. He was gone. In his place was a great oak tree. I was confused because there wasn't one they're earlier. Looking around I found I could smell him, but he was not there. I took to the umbra to see what I could find.

Low and behold I met a glade child. The tree spirit of the great oak tree looked down at me with kind eyes. It was Oak Deep-root, and he still had this kind look in his eyes. "I have seen you come and go from this Caern many times over the last decade. We know you here as a friend."

"You…you can change?" I stuttered slowly, "You're a changing breed?"

He chuckled deeply. "It is more rare than a Mokole these days. Glade Children and other such natural spirits are our kinfolk. And we can only change a few times in our lives. We are the watchers of Gaia. All consult us, even you."

I sat down at his roots. The last thing I expected was to find that the trees were shape shifters too. Watchers. I had heard rumours and clips of words from spirits and creatures saying the watchers knew. But never knew what the watchers were. Most Garou just ignored this and stuck with the information they knew.

"Why were you in town?" I asked slowly.

"To check on a friend I had not heard back from. He is fine now." The tree answered in the same tone.

"Why reveal yourself to me?"

"You have a reputation. You protect spirits along your way, no matter what they are. We felt that now you would have an even greater knowledge why you protect us." He said slowly and softly.

"Because you cannot protect yourself from the human threat?" I asked using the Red Talon phrase for it.

"Yes. We can warn one another, but most cannot change and we are dying off." He said. "People like you who live more in the umbra than the real world are more akin to what we do. And can help us survive better."

"Will you…will you tell me more of your kind?" I asked slowly. Still trying to digest it all.

"Of course." He agreed. "The plant life of Gaia has existed since almost when she was born. We watch everything that goes on and communicates it to others that can better use it. We communicate and talk through sense, umm, scent of sorts than anything else. And in that method we can be just as dangerous."

I frowned not understanding how scents could be dangerous. Suddenly I felt danger. I looked around cautiously trying to find the source. "I have caused that feeling in you." I looked up at the tree. "I released a hormone that causes you to feel threatened. Just as I did to make you come with me."

I realized how dangerous a glade chylde really could be if they could do that. Then I remembered stories of forest people didn't want to visit, or were just plain terrified of. Glade children dealt with all things that went through their grounds, spirits and beings. Their influence must be great.

"What do you call yourselves?" I asked, finally thinking I was accepting what I was being shown. It was a gift in their own way, revealing a little more of Gaia's secrets.

"Dendoids." He replied easily. "And we have something for you to do for us."


End file.
